America's Most Desired
by Benoitsbaby782
Summary: AGAIN OLD. But I think Hot...  : Cowboy James Storm and Wildcat Chris Harris can't fail with that pairing


**Title: Americas Most Desired**  
><strong>PartSeries: 1/1**  
><strong>Wrestlers: Chris Harris and James Storm<strong>  
><strong>Content: MM sex**  
><strong>Disclaimer: Oh, no, I do not own them but I would like to play with <strong>**them if I did**  
><strong>Distribution: Take it but I would like credit<strong>  
><strong>Rating: Nc-17<strong>  
><strong>Notes: this story came to me when I was watching the tna DVD's of <strong>**LOCKDOWN, TURNING POINT and VICTORY ROAD.**  
><strong>ENJOY<strong>  
><strong>SUMMARY: Chris Harris and James Storm had been through hell together, and they had survived , with nothing coming between them except each other, they were both in love with each other but neither of them would say anything but after a bad match that would change…<strong>

"Jimmy, you need a ride home?" Chris said to his best friend. "Thanks Man" He said all but sighing at the nickname that only Chris used. Chris knew that James was sore; they had just gone through a big battle against TRIPLE X. A chair shot to the ribs by Elix and a helacious shot to the knee by Daniels, "Hey man come to my house I have a fridge full of beer" "Alright"…

Later Chris helped James up the two flights of stairs to his house, "thanks man" "No problem" Chris said enjoying the feeling of James body against his. Chris grabbed two beers from the fridge and he went to hand one to James when he could not reach for it. "Man my back is breaking" James said. Here was his opportunity Chris said. "Let me give you a massage" "You give massages?" James said "Yeah" "Ok" James said not willing to give up the opportunity to have Chris touching him. They walked into Chris's bedroom.

"Ok Strip" Chris said "Everything" "Yeah" "Ok," he said as he began to undress. Chris took a breath as his best friends body came into view. Chris also was setting up and lighting some scented candles. "Strawberry" James said, "Good nose Jimmy" Chris spun around and gasped when he saw James standing there with his hands covering his lower body… "OH, Ok James lay down with your head at the head of the bed on your stomach" he did and Chris started at his scalp and he kneeled at the head of the bed he gently used his fingers in a circular motion; Chris applied a little pressure to his scalp.

James moaned as Chris hit the sensitive spot behind his ears. Using the peppermint oil that his mom had given him for Christmas to smooth his hands down the strong column of James neck and he gently found all the knots and worked them out and the Chris kneeled over the bed and used his knew found leverage to kneed the sides of James Spinal Column… Chris slowly put his hand on the fleshy area where James ass met his thighs receiving a groan from the man. He then went to work on his thighs and then down to the injured knee of James, he gave them the attention that they deserved, and then he worked his way down to his feet… "Jimmy turn over" Chris said. He helped him over onto his back and James immediately covered himself again with his hands

"Don't cover yourself" Chris said taking James hands away to reveal one of the most exquisite cocks that he had ever seen, James laid back looking uncomfortable "Feel better?" "100%" James said Chris was looking at James face and then without warning, James leaned up and kissed him, it startled Chris just for a few seconds, then Chris slid his hands around James' head and he slid his tongue in and it met with James and they battled for power… Chris slid his hand down James' body and then around his cock slowly stroking him.

"Wait Chris" James said finally finding his own voice. "what is it Jimmy" "I Want to see you I want to touch you" "Ok" he said kissing him, James watched as Chris got up off of the bed and James slowly started stroking his own cock watching as Chris was taking his time taking his clothes off "Now see you are the beautiful one" James said as he slowly kissed Chris's body making the bigger man moan. James slowly reached out and wrapped his hand around the length of his best friend's painfully hard cock…. Chris knew that he wanted to be inside James "Jimmy stop, you have to stop I need to be inside you"

James looked terrified "What is it Baby?" Chris said "I have never done this before" "Bottomed?" Chris said "Anything" "You mean with a man?" "Yeah" "it is alright we will just go slowly but I need you to get on your hands and knees, ok" James did and Chris went to the side of the bed and he gave him a pillow and positioned him so that his ass was in the air…. "You are going to like this," he said nipping at James' spine making James groan in pleasure. Chris then spread James's ass cheeks and starting at the top of his ass Chris slowly licked his way down the puckered entrance of James ass. Making James shiver.

"Feel good?" "Oh God yeah" he moaned and then he stiffened when he felt Chris's tongue slid its way into his ass. After fully slicking his ass with salvia Chris gently slid one of his fingers into James' ass causing him to groan "I am sorry" "Don't be it feels great" his Tennessee accent coming out as Chris gently rubbed his back and sides soothingly, as he pressed a second finger into his ass. …

"Chris Please" James said "Relax" Chris said scissoring his fingers and inserting a third. He pulled them out causing a groan from James "Roll over onto your back man" he did "this might hurt" "Chris!" James yelped Chris leaned down and hungrily kissed James who kissed him back. He then placed James' legs on his shoulders and pushed inside of his best friend who yelped in pain. …

Chris leaned down and kissed him "I am so sorry" James' eyes were rapidly filling up with tears but he said "it is alright" he said reaching out with his hand and grabbed Chris's they locked eyes with each other and Chris slowly moved all the way in and then inch by inch he slowly pulled out ripping a moan from James, Chris started moving and then slowly the pain lessened but neither of them let go. Chris hit a hard thrust into James prostate. … James bowed his body off of the bed "OH GOD CHRIS", their stomachs had trapped James cock causing it to become harder than he thought humanly possible.

Chris watched carefully as his thrusts found places that made James jaw clench. "Oh God" James said soon the pleasure became too much and James came all over their stomachs, his ass clenched around Chris's cock and they both closed their eyes as Chris emptied into James's body. They rocked together letting the orgasm subside, and their hands were still locked together…. Chris kissed James "that was amazing" "Yes it was" Chris said he let go of his right hand and put James leg down and he grabbed it back again, he then did the same for the other. He went to pull out .

"Wait don't pull out yet" even semi-hard Chris was huge. Chris leaned down and kissed James breathless again. "Are you alright?" "Sore, but that'll pass right?" "Yeah it'll pass" Chris said laying his body on top of James's he put his head on James' chest and he could hear the rapid thumping of his best friends heart. "Hey" James said playing with his hair "what?" Chris said sleepily "thank you" "for what?" he said looking up at James. "The massage" "no Problem" he said smiling. He kissed him again. "I love you James" "I love you to Chris," James said. Chris pulled out and laid beside his partner in and now out of the ring. Chris ran his hand in the mess on James stomach. He pulled his hand to his mouth and gently sucked James cum from his fingers "Wonderful" Chris said slowly lifting up to kiss James again. Then the sleep came they laid there in each others arms.  
><strong>THE END<strong> 


End file.
